


sunset in portugal

by samueldrake



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-TPP, kaz is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samueldrake/pseuds/samueldrake
Summary: "...old soldiers can learn to be happy."





	sunset in portugal

**Author's Note:**

> kaz and v are traveling the world and relaxing..it's what they deserve

The tangerine hue of the sun sat lazily on the horizon, ocean waves splashing against the shore in a similarly relaxing way. Kaz pressed his hand into the sand underneath him, sifting his fingers through it; a constant and warm wind blew passed him in soft wisps, he sighed. 

How long had it been since he felt this way? Maybe on the Colombian coast in '74, after things had calmed down a bit. But even then he felt burdened with a heaviness collapsing in on his chest; now, on this beach in Lisbon, his heart felt alight with some sort of fluttering he hadn't known for years. 

Kaz didn't want to think about that right now, and a warm hand against his shoulder reminded him of that. He glanced up at the source; Venom taking a seat next to him, a soft smile accompanying him. As soon as he was comfortable Kaz rested his head against his shoulder. 

"The sunset's really pretty here," Venom spoke, wrapping an arm around his partner's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Kaz hummed in agreement, his gaze straying from the ocean and up to the scarred curves of Venom's face, longing to press his lips against each and every blemish and discoloration. 

"It's a great view, huh?" he asked, still looking wistfully out to sea, the wind blowing the stray brunette hairs that fell from his ponytail out of his face. Kaz's eyes were glued to him, chin now sat upon Venom's naked and tanned shoulder. 

"It sure is," Venom turned his head toward Kaz, shaking his head as he chuckled. His eye shut from how he laughed and the other man could feel his stomach flip with nothing but admiration and love filling him. He leaned up a few inches, lips pressing to Venom's, who uttered a surprised noise deep in his throat but settled into the abrupt kiss. 

His hands travelled to the back of his neck, clutching the loose blonde hairs between his flesh and prosthetic fingers. Venom glanced behind the other man, seeing that the beach was deserted for a few miles. "There's no one around, V...relax."

Kaz swung his legs over Venom's lap, straddling his hips, muscular thighs pressing to the back of his own. He felt sand scratch the skin of his legs, the almost grainy texture still felt smooth, though their pants were littered with it; Kaz's training shorts not so much, having already ridden up most of his thigh. 

Thick fingers as well as sleek metal ones gripped ahold of his waist, pulling him forward and back into a kiss, rougher this time but Venom never ceased to show his gentleness alongside. Kaz pressed the tip of his tongue to chapped lips before passing by the other's teeth, deepening the kiss. 

"You're one to talk about relaxing...Mr. Workaholic," he trailed off, softly scoffing as his fingers traced the rough brow of his partner, just above his aviators. "If you're always scowling like that, your face is gonna stick."

Kaz rolled his eyes, lip twitching as he tried to hold back a small smile. Venom gently took off his partner's sunglasses, setting them down in the sand. Upon instinct, Kaz shut his eyes before feeling the cold brush of metal fingers against the waistband of his shorts, surfacing lower into the fabric and squeezing the muscle of his backside. 

His hand gripped the side of Venom's neck, grinding down against his lap, foreheads pressed together. Venom craned his neck down, placing soft, almost chaste kisses against the underside of Kaz's jaw. 

As Kaz kept the motion of his hips consistent, small groans fell from him, Venom now tracing his tongue along his jawline and blonde stubble. Kaz pushed his nails into the other man's neck, digging his teeth into his own bottom lip; the feel of Venom pressed against his neck and the every so often brush of his clit against shorts was enough to have him panting. 

"V," he breathed, "please."

Kaz cringed at how whiny he sounded, wishing he would have just left it at the man's name. 

The other nodded before pushing Kaz's legs so they sat straight rather than bent, helping him shuck off his training shorts. Venom pushed himself down the other's body, positioning Kaz's thighs on either side of his head. Kaz rested his hand back against his partner's scarred torso, feeling the healed bullet wounds and where stitches once weaved into his skin. 

Kaz was not expecting this; in all honestly he imagined that they would have quicky on the seashore then head to the beach house and shower together. Nonetheless he wasn't complaining, heat rising to his cheeks and settling in the pit of his stomach. 

Venom took in Kaz's musky scent, loving it as much as he did the first time he ate him out. He licked a small stripe up and against the man's clit, feeling his nails scratch the skin of his stomach and a sharp inhale of breath from above. His tender ministrations had Kaz reeling with impatience, Venom's hands kept his hips from grinding down against him. 

Kaz curled his toes, frustrated at the slow growth of arousal pooling and tightening in his stomach. "V, come on—"

His words bit off into an embarrassingly high moan, clapping his hand over his mouth after Venom had wrapped his lips around Kaz's clit, sucking harshly and hollowing his cheeks. 

"Fuck," he winced, softly rocking his hips back and forth, Venom circling his fingers in calming motions around the other's thighs. He switched between languid sucks and broad strokes of his tongue, painstakingly slow and deliberate, as if he were trying to make Kaz scream; he knew Venom well enough to know that was his end goal. 

His head swam, a whirlpool of sensations running through his veins, a knot growing tighter with each ministration of the gentle man below him. Kaz swore under his breath, a low moan following his profanity and tilting his head back, fingers intertwining with Venom's flesh ones.

Any of what Kaz was saying for the passed thirty seconds or so had been incoherent, growing closer and closer to the edge with every flick of the tongue and tease of the lips. His nails bit into Venom's knuckles as a faltering moan fell from him, shaking as his orgasm climbed through his body. 

"Oh shit..." Kaz spoke weakly, feeling Venom climb back up to his original sitting position. A content smirk covered his partner's lips, making them all that more tempting to kiss; so he did, wrapping his arms around Kaz's torso as he did the same with his legs around Venom's waist. 

He could feel the hot weight of other's length against his stomach, Venom having already shed his gym shorts. His tongue pressed against Kaz's and to the roof of his mouth, the other man feeling sluggish and still dazed from his climax. 

Venom noticed and pulled away, Kaz's hooded eyes meeting his, face flushed, cheeks and ears burning. He kissed the other's cheek, working his way down Kaz's jaw as his head lulled back, exposing his neck and collarbones. Venom sucked light red spots into his skin that he knows will bruise purple and burgundy in the morning. 

He looked back up, Kaz's brow creased as it normally was and biting into his bottom lip. "You okay?"

"Mhmm...I just need you, V," he said, his voice soft, gravelly and tender at the same time; a feeling of calmness came with his tone. 

Venom gripped his hips, raising Kaz up to line with his entrance; he bit his tongue at the other's tightness and the sound he made when Venom bottomed out. Kaz's head fell to his shoulder, breathing raggedly next to his ear. 

He shifted his hips, gauging a reaction from the man sitting atop his lap; a small mewl escaped him. Venom pulled Kaz's hips toward him, testing the waters as his clit ground against his rough stomach, gaining a harsher reaction this time; Kaz dragging his nails down Venom's back, a feeling that would never grow old for him. 

The slide of Kaz's hips was persistent now with Kaz himself grinding down against his partner's lap. Venom licked his drying lips, throat dry and rough, sweat dripping down his forehead as Kaz fucked him almost senseless. 

He had been so worked up over eating Kaz out, he was afraid of finishing before the other man could a second time. Venom's fingers placed themselves on either side of Kaz's clit before rubbing back and forth with the same pace of his thrusts. 

Now Kaz was cursing every other breath, and Venom was swallowing his own moans, biting down onto the other man's shoulder and soon he found himself feeling Kaz's walls clench around his length; it wasn't long after that his own climax followed suit. 

They sat there on the beach, trying to catch their breaths, few stars were out and the sun was barely showing itself on the horizon. Kaz felt his heart calm as he looked down at Venom, scars, shrapnel and all, he still looked so gentle, so kind. He felt so in love his mind couldn't take it, becoming lightheaded, almost flighty like a teenager when he thought of how Venom treated him with such care and mutual respect...old soldiers can learn to be happy. 

"Let's go clean up," Venom said, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek. 

"Yeah...let's."


End file.
